creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Pierre Beaumont
Pierre Beaumont 'is an ''gendarme ''playable on Bellum Bestiae series. Bios Bellum Bestiae Pierre is a ''gendarme of King Louis XII, also known as the "Father of the People," and one of the best his king ever recruited. One day, he receives an order from his king to go out and save France from the threat of Damoclus and his demonic forces. Ever dedicated to his land and its people, Pierre happily accepts this task, in spite of the countless dangers it comes with. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Précipiter Sabrer (Rushing Slash): Pierre spins, then dashes towards his opponent, slashing them. Meter Burn adds another slash. (Match Win Finish Animation: H-Bisected) * Répéte du Poignarder (Repeating Stab): Pierre stabs at his opponent five times with his rapier. Meter Burn adds three forward sword thrusts, the third one being longer than the first two. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Croissant Épée (Crescent Sword): Pierre slashes downwards, creating a crescent-shaped projectile that rapidly travels towards his opponent. Meter Burn makes the crescent bigger, but slower. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Poignarder Plongée (Diving Stab): Pierre points his rapier towards his opponent, quickly descending towards them at a down-right angle. Must be performed in midair. On Meter Burn, he jumps into the air again and performs another down-right rushing stab. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) Ars Bestiae * Le Rodéo: Pierre turns into his horse form and launches his opponent into the air with his head, and they remain airborne for 4 seconds until they land behind beast!Pierre, who then proceeds to back-kick them across the arena before turning back into a human. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Galop Descendant (Descending Gallop): Pierre shape-shifts into his horse form and lands down on his opponent with a powerful galloping stomp, causing a hard knockdown, then shape-shifts back to human form post-move. Must be performed in midair. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Spins his rapier three times, followed by a thrust * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Spinning rapier thrust Pierre slashes his opponent once horizontally, once vertically, and twice diagonally. Afterwards, in preparation for one final, heavy blow, he holds his rapier at ¾ of arm's reach for 3 seconds and declares, "Es-tu prêt pour ce?" ("Are you prepared for this?"), then performs a spinning rapier thrust, turning into his horse form as he does so, with said thrust becoming a powerful back-kick that explodes the losing combatant into six cut-up pieces. Once the Percute Ultimum is finished, Pierre changes back to human form and spins his rapier in front of him once before planting it into the arena floor. Sequences Intro Pierre runs into the battlefield in his horse form, then shape-shifts back into his human form and swings his rapier twice and twirls once, declaring, "En garde! C'est pour le roi et le pays!" ("On your guard! This is for king and country!"), before going into his fighting stance. Round Win Pierre spins his rapier in front of him twice and plants it into the arena floor, saying, "Next time, drop not your guard.", before pulling it out and going into his fighting stance again. Victory Pierre does three rapier thrusts at different angles, with the third, middle one being longer than the first two, saying, "Les gendarmes never lose...", then twirls and points his sword towards his defeated and off-screen opponent, saying, "Which you did for challenging one!" Did You Know? * Pierre's in-game voice actor, Alan Tudyk, has voice-acted in nearly every Disney Animated Canon movie since Wreck-It Ralph. Not only that, he's also the voice actor of Oliver "Green Arrow" Queen in most DC media he appears in, as well as K-2SO in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. * It's not just Pierre's king, Louis XII, appearing in his Quest Mode story, you can see his wife, Anne of Brittany, there as well. * There's a Sequel Hook in his ending, with Pierre's inferior older sister, Charlotte Beaumont, making an appearance as the next threat to France that Pierre's king informs him of, and she's now a piratess! Expect her to join the playable roster of Bellum Bestiae II if I ever announce one. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Pierre-Beaumont-709600235 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MGW characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters